Romancing Elydis
by Li Laine
Summary: 1868 marks the fall of the Tokugawa government, as well as the destruction of the illustrious shrine Elydis. Kaoru, a shrine maiden, is forced to flee. By chance, she finds Kenshin, a warrior floating unconscious in the arms of a riverbed...
1. Flight from Elydis

_I do not know what it is about you that closes,_

_and opens…only Something in me understands_

_the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses…_

Cummings.

The air was thick and humid, beating down relentlessly upon the figure slouched unbecomingly in the field of unpaved land—stretching as it was, for miles in endless expanse. Kaoru Kamiya licked her lips, long since dried and parched; soft petal like tissues, cracked and bleeding around the edges.

Dizziness came in waves, a hypnotic spell that gripped Kaoru like the swirling of the tides—coming and going as it pleased. She let it wash over her, closing her eyes for a brief moment, she dragged her shirt sleeve half heartily over her forehead in vain attempts to wipe away the heat. It came away damp. Kaoru stared down dazed, at the carefully embroidered pattern, torn and faded from abuse. Patterns and stitching she herself had once so carefully put in.

A terrible burning irritated the back of her crystalline eyes, and had she any more tears to cry, they would have come in rivers; pouring down without cease over the curves of her high cheekbones. But as of such, she had none—only an endless direction, an unmarked path; and it was plagued with smoke and screams, echoing from weeks prior in ever increasing clamor. It haunted her in waking hours and visited her sleep. This time, she allowed it to replay; sharp and crisp within her mind, as fresh as if it had happened mere moments, and not months, before:

_The day had been unremarkable—no tell tale signs in the wind. No particular change in the weather. The sun dawned as it always did each morning, dutifully lifting the veil of mist covering the small temple nestled comfortably in the side of the mountain. _

_Kaoru rose early, a strict routine for all the Shrine Maidens of Elydis. Her soft slippers brushed against the cold stone of the arched hallway as she padded through the sunlit corridors. The smell of spring lingered faintly in the air, despite the passing of the season. The Lady Megumi Eledi had often said that the seasons remained longer up in the mountains. _

_Crossing the open courtyard, Kaoru reached milk white hands into her woven pouch, pulling out a faded parchment; neatly rolled, if somewhat crumpled around the edges. Tugging open the thin red string binding the parchment with one hand, Kaoru unrolled the tan paper revealing neat scrawls of her own handwriting. It was a list of all the herbs, poisons, and precious stones in the surrounding region and a brief note of their uses. _

_Frowning thoughtfully at her record, Kaoru compared the crudely drawn sample of the winter fern to a nearby plant. Granted, she had to admit her picture didn't resemble the actual plant in the slightest—a fact the Lady Megumi had generously pointed out the day prior. Nevertheless, with several more moments of intense scrutiny, Kaoru bent the lissome branch, allowing its juices to soak into the parchment near the general region of the scribble._

_The sound had come like thunder on a clear blue day—unexpected and frightening. Amidst the soft and peaceful murmuring of the inhabitants living within the mountain side, the sound was crass and earsplitting. _

_Kaoru started, rudely jolted from her work. Quickly rolling the parchment, Kaoru stuffed the ream of paper back into her handbag. Gathering her skirts in one hand, the raven haired shrine maiden darted off towards the quad over looking the west side of Elydis, towards the ever increasing roar._

_Soon, the familiar white marble pillars loomed into view—beneath its slender structure, a fidgeting flock of shrine maidens stifled moans of terror. Kaoru looked up towards the horizon— as she did, her own labored breaths fell silent, choked in her throat. _

_From a distance, it looked like a black mass moving over the mountain sides; obsidian plague, spreading slowly and surely, engulfing the otherwise vivid green of the surrounding forest. _

_Snapping out of her shock, Kaoru lunged at the nearest shrine maiden, whipping her around with the force of urgency. "Gather everyone and head towards the East Quad!" Kaoru instructed to the startled girl. " I will get Lady Megumi Eledi and meet you there—she will know what to do."_

_The girl started, nodding as she snapped to attention, as if a spell of immobility had been lifted. Turning, Kaoru watched the slender girl usher the other maidens from their stupor, hurrying them down the marble steps that led towards the Eastern Gardens of Elydis. Kaoru herself, gathered up her skirts and took off at a running start, dashing towards the stoned archways—towards the chambers of the Eledi. _

_Lady Megumi Takani Eledi met her halfway. The elegant woman had been running towards the west quad, layers of delicate silk streaming behind her in brilliant, dramatic colors. _

_"Kaoru!" Megumi Takani grabbed the younger woman by the arm, her grip surprisingly strong. "What has happened? Answer me quickly."_

_"My Lady Eledi, the Shrine is under attack!" Kaoru panted, the fear and panic in her eyes speaking volumes to the head priestess. _

_Megumi's eyes widened, an indefinable emotion flitting within them. "Has the world gone mad?!" She breathed. "An attack on Elydis!"_

_"We must leave quickly, the rest of the maidens should be headed towards the East."_

_Megumi Takani nodded. "Quickly, this way."_

_The head priestess turned back the way she came, followed closely by Kaoru. The two women turned the corner just in time to see the rest of the sisters of Elydis, crowded and in despair upon the marble floors. Above their crumpled forms, Kaoru's eyes traced the line of the mountains to the east. _

_The slopes of the plains were spotted with the colors of armed warriors, the head of the wave a mere three hundred paces away._

_"The heavens help us…" Megumi breathed, her pearl white skin nearing a shade of translucent. "Why are they here?"_

_The high priestess looked at her charges, each face ranging deftly from young to old. "You fools!" Megumi snapped, her voice cracking a whip through the air. "What are you lying around for? RUN!"_

_And they ran._

_Kaoru turned and headed for the south, not entirely sure it was the correct path to take—there was no road leading up from the south, lined with dangerous drops she could only hope that it would somehow be more merciful that the gleaming swords sheathed within samurai belts. _

_Twice, Kaoru slipped on a corner, her soft silken shoes retaining little hold upon the gleaming floors of the shrine— had the situation been less dire, she would have mused rather dryly about what she would say to the older shrine maidens the next time they insisted on polishing the floors each morning. _

_The sound of horse hooves clattered loudly from behind, and Kaoru ran harder. She yelped as she felt the blunt end of a blade slam hard into her back. Kaoru crumpled to the ground, tremors of sharp pain radiated from the point of impact. The slender shrine maiden coughed, the wind knocked cleanly out of her. _

_Crude laughter sounded from above her. _

_"You bitches." The man snarled, his voice rasp and taunting. "Hiding up here, thinking you are all high and mighty. Thought you could get away did you?"_

_Kaoru pushed herself up with her arms, looking up at her attacker, the flare of her temper flashing defiantly within the depths of her eyes. _

_The man grinned, a sly look overcoming his features. "My, my? Aren't you a feisty little thing? We have a way of dealing with women of your sort." _

_Kaoru paled, scrambling backwards as the man dismounted in one clean leap. The slam of his boots hitting the marble floor sent tremors across the ground to where Kaoru lay. Grabbing her dark tresses forcefully, the man lifted Kaoru—pressing her against the wall. She gagged against the heady stench of sweat and blood—dried in layers across his skin. _

_Kaoru struggled wildly, bruising her fists on his armor. _

_She stopped suddenly, her body stiffening. The warrior looked up curiously at the woman, wondering at her sudden change in demeanor. He was promptly rewarded with a well aimed splatter of saliva. _

_"You wench! You spat in my eye!" The man roared, slamming Kaoru against the wall until black dots swam in her vision. Kaoru glared down fiercely in the vicinity of man._

_"You shame the samurai name!" She hissed venomously. "You are not a warrior, you are just a low-classed murderer!"_

_The man looked startled for a moment, before rage swept through his form. "How dare you--"_

_His sentence was cut short as warm blood splattered over Kaoru's face. The larger body crumpled against her; life flowing from the gaping wound in his neck. Kaoru collapsed to the ground, looking up she stared into the face of her savior. He had black hair and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. _

_"Wha--" Kaoru began, the question refusing to form as the man raised the hilt of his weapon and brought it deftly down._

Kaoru sighed, shaking the tremors from her body that had suddenly chilled despite the blazing heat of the afternoon sun. Clutching her belongings closer to her, the young woman looked out at the expansive land. It was greener in this area, a good indication that water was close by. Spotting a small tree, Kaoru sought the welcoming shelter of its arms.

The relief on her body was almost instantaneous. The earth beneath the shaded branches was cool and soft to the touch. Kaoru leaned wearily against the trunk, long dark tresses spilling in a haphazard fan of black silk against the outer layer of her outfit. The pale shades of the material had long since darkened with sweat and dirt—the neatly sewn patterns ripped and faded.

Kaoru fingered the makeshift bag she had created, a mere piece of coarse woolen cloth wrapped around her only belongings—the rough material brushing comfortingly against her fingertips. Reaching in, she pulled out a small package wrapped in preserved tea leaves. Peeling away the tightly bound material, a row of sad little rice balls, squished beyond recognition gazed back at her.

Kaoru stared back—at the last remnants of the inn she had stayed at, and the woman who had been kind to her. After her struggle with the samurai at Elydis, she had awoken in a small bed, the comforter pressed and starched with the smell of washing. She had awoken with a splitting headache, and no memory of how she had come to stay at the inn. She had thrown off the bed covers, and hobbled unsteadily towards the paper screen door.

A woman met her outside, a startled look upon her pleasant face, and a tray of perfectly made rice balls with a bowl of soup held steadily in her hands. Handing the tray to Kaoru, the woman smiled warmly and informed Kaoru she was at the Oji inn. When Kaoru had returned her information with a blank look of incomprehension, the woman had smiled sympathetically at her, and told her she would answer any other questions in the evening.

Kaoru had been strangely ravenous—though when evening came, she wished she had not eaten anything at all. The meal sat uncomfortably in her stomach, as if she had swallowed rubber. The inn keeper had told her a man had brought her in three days ago, and paid for her stay. When Kaoru finally mustered the courage to ask the question that had plagued her throughout the long afternoon, she had been met with sad eyes.

Elydis had been destroyed. And there were no survivors—save Kaoru.

Kaoru poked at her rice ball, the feeling of lost sweeping keenly over her; a bitter feeling she was becoming intimately familiar with. Placing the stale wade of grain in her mouth, she chewed listlessly—watching the unchanging horizon. She wondered how long it would be before she reached Tokyo. The slight weight of her money pouch was growing ever lighter, and she was painfully aware of it. The inn keeper had been kind enough to offer her work and pay for a short amount of time—but the few bits of coins that she had left would scarcely cover another night's stay at the next town.

When the last of the rice cakes had been eaten, Kaoru rebound her sack—stretching as she stood. Wary of the passing day, she headed back into the sun, walking towards—what she hoped would be a running stream.

When the first sound of rushing water reached her, hope surged in Kaoru. Quickening her deaden limbs, she almost laughed in relief as the ragged edge of the uneven ground ended abruptly—the long and thick grass growing alongside of it, cut off by the glistening liquid.

Kaoru collapsed next to the water, scooping handfuls of it; she splashed it over her face. The cold fluid was shocking against her flushed cheeks, the chilled temperature a striking contrast against the warmth the sun had instilled. For a moment, the troubles of the month past seemed far; kept at bay, as she basked in the simple pleasure of washing away the designs that grim had painted on her face. She sighed as the water replenished her tired skin, soothing the cracks that had formed along her lips as nothing else could.

Rolling up her sleeves, Kaoru dipped her arms into the water, rubbing the sides of them in efforts to clean them as well. Something brushed her fingertips as Kaoru reached deeper beneath the surface. The young woman jumped, startled. For a moment, she stared, confused at the red strands, billowing in slow motion like underwater flames beneath the glassy pool.

Dark blue eyes traced the length of the unusual phenomenon, following the long tendrils of scarlet lines to where it disappeared beneath the high tufts of wild grass flourishing upon the water surface. Her thirst forgotten—Kaoru stood up and cautiously approached the wild vegetation.

Bending back the long willowy plants, Kaoru gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

Pillowed among the dusky golden weeds was a head crowned with blood red hair.


	2. To save the enemy

I'm actually not in the habit of writing author notes-- though I have always wanted to address my reviewers. I love all of you, and adore your comments! Believe you me, when I say each one has been throughly oogled over. I know some of you have been wondering about the plot-- don't worry, it will reveal itself in time. . I try not to write filler chapters.

As for those wondering about "Art of Misconception"-- my co-peice with Rayne, I'm still kicking her butt to do something. Though its not entirely her fault, since she's so busy with school... but fear not dear readers! We will get to it... as I have had half of Chapter 5 written since 6 months ago.

But in the meantime, on with this story! (And of course, I do not own any said characters of the RK universe.)

Li Laine

_

* * *

You have my dear—_

_Eyes that were never meant to see suffering…_

Kaoru Kamiya stared incomprehensibly at the sight before her, her body stilling its movements. Crystalline eyes assess the man lying so placidly within the water's nonchalant embrace. His striking, blood red hair drew her immediate attention. The long strands crisscrossed around his body, as if someone had drawn delicate lines there deliberately with scarlet ink. It was fashioned high on the back of his head, in the manner of warriors. Involuntarily, Kaoru flinched; an inexplicable anger at the unknown man rising to the surface. Quickly withdrawing her hand, she watched as the long and willowed weeds snapped back to its original place, veiling the body beneath its growth.

Turning resolutely, Kaoru marched off, feeling the wild grass crunch crisply beneath her feet. Flicking her long sheen of heavy tresses back with an agitated hand, she glared at nothing in particular. What did she care if a warrior drowned? It would serve him right—him and his kind, who stormed ancient temples and butchered its keepers. This man had probably killed hundreds of people in his lifetime, the young woman reasoned, what did the world need for him to be brought back to life?

The rustle of a passing breeze brushed around the thin material of the young priestess' skirts, biting delicately at her slender ankles. Kaoru Kamiya raised a hand to shade her eyes, as she silently watched the decent of the pastel afternoon to a sensuous evening.

And yet—a nagging voice continued, was it not the temple's teaching for a priestess to heal without question? For theirs was a place to restore, without judgment. Megumi Eledi had always insisted that things were not as simple as right and wrong, back or white. The striking image of unfathomable blue eyes came into her mind—along with the inn keeper's words. _A man had brought you in three days ago, and paid for your stay._ Was it not among the very warriors that slaughtered her sisters, the same that spared her?

Kaoru bit her lip, the blunt edges of her teeth harshly grazing the cracked edges. Sighing wearily, the young woman turned again, walking stiffly towards the stream, until the tips of her torn slippers brushed against the water's edge. Warily, she stared at the tufts of vegetation, reminding herself that this was indeed, for the good of the cosmos that she was showing mercy on a befallen enemy.

Pulling back the golden plants, the dark haired priestess crouched, perching precariously above the unconscious man—whom for all purposes had not moved an inch from where she had last left him.

Kaoru studied the man's features, tracing the line of his elegant nose to the pale angle of his cheek. He was quite beautiful, if males could be called beautiful, resting so serenely as if death wasn't just a beckon away. A long and ragged scar was etched into the side of his face, and the girl frowned slightly, wondering how she could have been so distracted by the flaming color of his hair before, to miss such a prominent mark.

Pushing back the long tendrils of her bangs, Kaoru stared rather helplessly at the situation. Now that she had decided to help the man, she couldn't fathom how to hoist his body out of the icy waters enough for him to dry off. Granted, he wasn't a particularly large man, in which case the situation would have been entirely hopeless—but even so, Kaoru was a slight figure in comparison.

Pushing up the ends of her sleeves resolutely, Kaoru reached behind the man, hooking her arms beneath his she threw her entire weight backwards. Grunting, she felt her hold slip as she strained to drag the deadweight from an otherwise poetic but unnecessary death. Kaoru yelped, feeling her foothold on the bank loosen as she slid unceremoniously forward, landing with a resounding splash behind the unnamed soldier.

The pale priestess gasped, the shock of the cold water overpowering the stun of actually falling in. The slam of a heavy body on top of hers quickly choked the remaining air from her lungs as Kaoru looked rather distastefully, at her predicament which seemed to quickly turn from bad to worse. _Wonderful_. She gritted her teeth unhappily, as the musky scent of the man's lovely tresses invaded her senses. If priestesses could marry, she bemused, she would most likely as of this moment, be deemed unmarriageable anyway—plastered unbecomingly against a complete stranger, in her silken thin dress that was all but transparent when soaked.

Wedging her arms in-between herself and the warrior, Kaoru kicked her leg experimentally—the scandalous position actually helping, now that she was able to enlist buoyancy of the water to her aid, lifting the red-haired man ever so slightly. Hurling herself backwards again, Kaoru winced, as the debris from the banks dug purposefully into her delicate back.

Half dragging, kicking, tugging, pulling—Kaoru found herself sitting on the bank of the river a long way's later—looking with a mixture of triumph and despair at the man who's defined torso she had manage to salvage from the river's unrelenting hold. Massaging her arm, Kaoru turned to look back at the road she had diverged from some miles back, wondering if someone else would happen to venture by her way, helpfully with a mule and a cart.

The endless expanse winked at her, a long elaborate one, which revealed no such help on the horizon line when it was over. Kaoru turned back to stare at the handsome man miserably, casting a worried glance at the sky. She shivered, the cool breeze tugging vengefully at her wet clothes and hair. The next town was not terribly far, and yet—it was not close enough for her to travel there and come back with help. If, there was any help to be had. Times were hard in the aftermath of war, and there wasn't much to go around for family, much less strangers.

Kaoru gritted her teeth, moving next to the body again. She refused to die here, or let anyone else die next to her. The first would be terribly ironic after surviving the massacre of Elydis, and the second inconvenient since she had already spent so much time and energy trying to save the blasted man. Wrapping her arms around the stranger's lean chest, Kaoru heaved, tugging with a vicious strength that finally landed herself and the soldier in a flurry of arms and legs.

Untangling herself from him, Kaoru stood, stretching her back as she looked down at the man who seemed blissfully unaware of all the trouble that he had caused. Indefinitely long lashes still rested arduously upon the high end of his cheekbone, as the faint rise and fall of his chest signified that he was still alive and breathing. Grimacing, Kaoru looked to the sky again, the sunset already set in motion with the passing of the day.

Reaching down, Kaoru pressed long and slender fingers to the clammy skin of the warrior. Despite the inevitable chill the water had instilled, an unnatural burning boiled underneath the pale texture of the water bloated cells. Kaoru frowned, the fine arch of her brows knitting together in concern for the feverish male. Biting her lip thoughtfully, the young woman retreated back towards the river.

Quickly scanning the ground for a view choice stones, Kaoru returned next to the fallen soldier, arranging her find in a haphazard circle upon the damp ground. Tugging at the dry vegetation farther back on the field, along with any bits of fallen tree branches, she returned to her creation, placing her find in the center of the stones. Trotting over to her abandoned knap-sack, Kaoru dug purposefully for the wad of matches she had kept carefully wrapped next to her now eaten staple of rice balls. Feeling the coarse paper material, she drew out a single wooden stick. Striking the match purposefully, she watched the flame spark to life, before she tossed the match onto the center of her circle—watching the dry tendrils of grass immediately catch fire, spreading to the larger branches.

Turning her attention back on the man, Kaoru hovered uncertainly over his prone form. Her training at Elydis required her to be acquainted with the general anatomy of a man. However, this did not mean she was privy to actual experience with said anatomy. It was one thing to pour over crudely drawn images, it was quite another to have someone living and breathing beneath one's fingertips. In fact, encounters with men were generally prohibited at Elydis.

Kaoru sighed, rubbing her temples, as she focused on the soft and comforting roar of the fire behind her. There was no point in formalities if the man died she supposed. Resolutely, the priestess reached out, careful fingers parting the material of the man's clothes as she slid it over the expanse of his muscled shoulders—valiantly, she suppressed the rising of color racing to her cheeks as she inspected his body objectively for wounds.

An angry gash cut along his side, rising ragged from the point of his hip to his chest. The wound had reopened; bits of crimson bubbling to the surface. Kaoru drew a sharp intake of breath, sympathy coloring the depths of her eyes as she inspected the infected, half clotted flesh. Wincing at how ungracefully she had dragged him from the water—she guessed that some of the reopening happened in her attempt to rescue him. Removing his water soaked shirt, Kaoru laid the stranger's clothes next to the fire. Casting a thoughtful glance in the man's general direction, Kaoru went in search of her belongings.

The next town was still as far away as it ever was earlier in the day, and likely, there wasn't going to be any handy travelers coming their way. Her food supply was all but gone, and she couldn't very well drag her patient all the way to the next village. If nothing else, her back would give out halfway, then they would both need rescuing.

Kaoru returned to her sack once more, pulling out a folded cloth. Faintly she wondered what Megumi Eledi would say to such a drastic decision—but perhaps the head priestess would only scold her of not thinking to do it sooner. With careful hands, she untied the thread enclosing around the material. The coarse layer fell away to reveal a lovely pink hair tie—the very same one she had worn when death had come sweeping through her temple. The shimmering silk threads brought a new wave of nostalgia as Kaoru lovingly traced the insignia of Elydis sewn into the material.

This was by far, her favorite means of channeling power.

Returning to the warrior, Kaoru carefully laid the airy material upon his finely sculpted face, letting the ends of it trail over his injury. Lifting her hand she felt the familiar rush and disorientation of the first calling, the gathering warmth spreading through her core before it flowed through her fingertips. The glow of the silken threads responded to her calls, as Kaoru began to slowly—wipe away the fever and infection that had taken hold of the man lying so still beneath her careful tending.

The last of the sun rays had fallen behind the scope of landscape, and with it, went most of Kaoru's strength. Sighing wearily, Kaoru blinked down at the man, whose complexion had regained some of its healthy glow. He was resting easier, his breathing less shallow. The dark red of his injury had paled to a softer color, one closer to his skin.

Untying her makeshift sack, Kaoru stacked her meager belongings in a pile, before laying the exterior cloth over her patient. The raggedy material barely covered the upper half of the man's body, but it was better than nothing at all. Standing slowly Kaoru returned to the fire, stroking the flames back to life. Curling up next to the comfort of the flames, fatigue quickly deadened her limbs as the young woman fell into a dreamless slumber.

The sound of ragged coughing woke her. The fire had long since died down, and Kaoru shivered as she coaxed the flames with yet another dry piece of timber. Moving over to her patient, Kaoru placed a gentle hand on his forehead—only to discover that he was shivering, tremors of chill wracking his sculpted body. Soft groans escaped his lips, the edges of it lined with discomfort. Kaoru frowned, concern etching into her finely shaped features.

Kaoru remained still for a moment, her sleep logged mind slowly wading through her meager options. Sighing softly, Kaoru conceded to the most practical, if uncomfortable solution.

"Remember--" she muttered at the unconscious form, "I'm only doing this so you don't freeze to death."

Laying down next to the warrior's prone form, Kaoru pillowed her head on his shoulder, letting the long dark strands of her hair fan comfortingly over the man's body as she shared her warmth with him. Yawning, she closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her senses once more.

The sky was still gray when Kaoru awoke the next day, a fine sheen of dew had settled over their sleeping forms and Kaoru shook off the chilling droplets. Glancing at her homemade fire pit, she was dismayed to see that the fire had long since gone out. Rising carefully Kaoru studied the body that she had slept upon, noting that it was no longer tinged with cold. Tucking the edges of the makeshift blanket around the warrior's form, Kaoru forked out another match persuading it to catch a hold of the crisp vegetation and slightly damp wood.

Reaching over for her beloved hair tie, she laid the cloth once more over the warrior's wound. With any luck, he would be conscious enough to walk with her support to the next town.

The morning rays had already streaked across the sky when Kaoru laid aside her healing and trudged next to the stream, splashing the cold water over her face to wash the remnants of sleep away.

The first waves of hunger hit her empty stomach and she looked down at it disapprovingly. Slowly stretching out her limbs, stiff from sleeping on the hard ground, Kaoru returned to her camp.

The soft sounds of slippers rustling against the earth was heard as Kaoru bent down next to the man, studying his form once more. The wound had closed off, a pale pink surrounding the scab that traced the path of the cut.

A groan sent startled blue eyes racing to the man's face—just as long lashes lifted to reveal dazed eyes; molten gold to rival the evening sun.

But it wasn't just the hand that snaked out to grab her delicate wrist that alarmed Kaoru, nor was it the fact that the stranger had finally opened his eyes—

Rather, it was the ferocity of an enraged man glaring heatedly at her with those piercing eyes that floored her.

She watched stunned as he worked at speaking—the words coming out husky from lack of use, but no less forceful.

"Why did you save me!"


	3. Interlude

It's been said that an avid reader makes an avid writer—and since I have forgone being either of the previously mentioned… it is no wonder that I wince at my own recent writings, which have decidedly lost its spark.

Very unfortunate.

It could also be, that this is my first attempt at writing a serious piece—(though in the grand scheme of things, its not exactly a sterling excuse.) In conclusion, I have muddled about this story, wondering if I should go back and change its angle. (aka. Rewrite the whole damn thing) I seem to have much more success at writing pieces with blatant humorous undertones… though it didn't seem to fit the mood for this story—

As it is, I have decided not to—since it would be odiously tedious. Fortunately, I have taken to heart that writing should be everything BUT monotonous (thank you angelstarhikaru for pointing it out—I do decidedly agree with you), and so hopefully, the story itself will start picking up now with a subtle shift in style, closer to one I'm comfortable with. Please let me know if said shift is in any way, awkward. It is likely I would mope over such truths despairingly, but it is far better for everyone in the long run. .

So lay it on me dear readers! (Preferably gently—though a brilliantly written callous one will also be tolerated) I will remain as serious as humanly possible for the sake of finishing this story, (less sarcasm and blatant humor as "AofMC") but must resign to admit that perhaps I'm destined to write lighter pieces and will remain in that realm for the future…

..Pity.

So without further ado… Chapter 3.

Li Laine

* * *

_Smile at me, if you please._

_You have a wondrous smile… _

The first coherent thought that occurred to Kaoru was to slug the man; her saintly priestess training, momentarily forgotten, at the ungrateful response to her kindness.

As it were, she was too stunned to do anything, save stare bewildered at the man whose grip on her arm was slowly and effectively, cutting off circulation to her hands. Kaoru worked at speaking, and found that her throat had ceased to function as well—suffocated by his heated glare.

It wasn't, she supposed dryly, that she could have come up with something sufficiently intelligent to say anyway. Was she to apologize for risking her life dragging his disagreeable arse from the stream?

A dubious look in the warrior's direction indicated that it was perhaps, precisely what he thought.

Just as she was beginning to wonder if they would be staring at each other awkwardly for the remainder of the morning, those gleaming gems quickly began to dilate, lose focus, then close. Long arduous lashes fell quickly over his terrifying gaze, cloaking the fascinating shifting color of his eyes.

And then he was unconscious once more.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief.

Tugging at her wrist experimentally, she salvaged the limb from the warrior's grasp, rubbing delicately at the affronted flesh. Eyeing him suspiciously, she promptly scooted closer to her fire pit, muttering something about blasted, unappreciatative, troublesome men.

Combing agitated fingers through the length of her hair, Kaoru bit her lip. For a moment, she seriously considered walking without the flamed haired man to the next town on the accounts that her efforts were unwarranted, and furthermore unwanted. There was, after all, no point saving someone that simply did not wish to be saved, especially when her own situation was so very dire.

The sun had passed well into the sky, its presence marked by the insufferable temperature it breathed onto the land, before a faint stirring occurred below one lonesome withered tree. There were several impossible feats that Kenshin Himura the Battousai had single handily done in his lifetime. But those seem to pale in comparison to the monumental task of lifting his eyelids, which appeared to have sneakingly gain a few extra thousand pounds since he last used them. An inane pounding drummed ferociously, as if firecrackers had been set off near the region where his temples should have been.

Sharp hawk-like eyes, immediately narrowed, as he sensed another's presence; turning his head ever so slightly, he was surprised to see the form of a female prodding at what would seem to be, a very crude excuse for a fire pit. Her back was to him, and he could gauge nothing else save the fact that she had very long blue-black hair.

Deciding to make himself, known, he was irritated when only a rasping noise was evoked where his voice should have been. But it gained the reaction he hoped for, as the girl quickly spun around, nearly falling over herself in her startlement.

It occurred to him, though he would never be quite sure when later, that she was fairly pretty. The woman standing before him had the most strikingly blue eyes that he had ever seen, even if, he assessed rather callously, the rest of her looked as if the sky had opened up and rained mud on her.

He did not fail to notice the wariness laced within those eyes however. In fact, it would have been veritably impossible, since the sapphires set in her face were all but flashing at him. As if, he mused sadistically, she was afraid he would jump up and eat her on the spot—bones and all. And so, he said the first thing any sensible man would in his situation.

Nothing at all.

Kaoru Kamiya stood, valiantly repressing an insane desire to fidget. It just didn't seem like a good idea – to fidget that is-- in the presence of such a man staring once again, unnervingly in her direction. It was rather like the concept of a wounded rabbit surrounded by the shrieks of raptors—there was certainly no need to draw attention to itself by fidgeting.

The silence between them however, was deafening.

"How do you feel?" She finally ventured, when he made no attempts to continue either in conversation, or odd rumbling sounds.

From the wry look that she received, her answer was self-explanatory. In consolation, Kaoru noted that the man didn't seem so very much enraged as he did in his first bout of semi-consciousness. Perhaps her efforts on his behalf were not completely useless after all. Swallowing uncomfortably, she continued in haste.

"You've been asleep for--" She stopped short, a thoughtful frown creasing her mud smeared features, as her mind came up blank. Exactly how long _had_ he been unconscious? She had the great privilege of drudging up his water bloated body just the evening prior. That however, gave no indication to how long he had been out cold since she had accidentally stumbled upon him.

"Well actually—I'm not quite sure how long you've been unconscious." Kaoru admitted to the stoic man, whose gaze had neither shifted nor wavered since it had come to rest upon her face. "But I had just come upon you yesterday, and you should be well enough to walk."

A pause.

"At least I hope you will be able to walk—since I have no intention of carrying you…"

The dark haired priestess trailed off, wondering if nervous laughter would somehow ease the tension. Idly, dark blue eyes wandered again to the sky, trying to gauge the time of day.

"Come here."

Kaoru's attention snapped back to the man. His words had been simple enough, albeit husky from lack of use, yet its implications rooted the young woman to her spot more effectively than chains or ropes.

"I'd much prefer to stay here thank you." She said defensively.

After a moment, he tilted one shoulder up almost imperceptibly, in a shrug. "If you insist." He said carelessly, though Kaoru noted that something akin to dry amusement played about the corners of his defined mouth.

"I do." Kaoru returned, sounding catty even in her own ears. Kenshin turned to look at her once more, and the priestess was hard pressed to decipher his dead-pan stare. Possibly, it could mean that he thought her a complete prude—that is, if he were thinking about her at all. Considering the alternatives however, Kaoru was generously inclined to let him believe in her pious, innocent nature. Decidedly un-prudish memories of their previous intimate night colored her cheeks an embarrassed rosy hue. Somehow, she was inexplicably glad that the man had been utterly unconscious.

A strained look crossed the man's face, as he shifted his weight to one side, rolling it would seem, on his shoulder.

Kaoru watched his antics anxiously. Heaven forbid that the blasted buffoon open up his wounds again after all the trouble she went through to seal it.

"What in the name of Elydis are you doing?" She demanded; itching to plant her arms at her waist, much in the same fashion that she had seen the older women of Elydis when they were berating their underlings.

The man shot her an unmistakably annoyed look.

"Sitting up."

Kaoru's mouth formed a perfect 'O'— and she quickly reformed its shape into a stern, thin line before the actual 'oh' came through. Rising from her guarded position, she hurried to his side, supporting his shoulder.

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you sit up?"

"I did."

Kaoru leveled him with her most exasperated stare.

"You most certainly did not."

"I asked you to come over here." He replied, as if, 'come here' explained his intentions clearly.

Kaoru snorted in her most unladylike manner. "Yes." She said sarcastically, "Your way with words is astounding."

Kenshin obviously didn't warrant her quip worthy of a reply, because he said nothing as he settled back into the trunk of the tree. His movements fascinatingly close to that of a contented feline creature.

Kaoru scrutinized the man. For all intents and purposes, he didn't seem the least bit suicidal.

Forming her words carefully, as she sensed a possibly delicate subject, she ventured. "Do you… remember anything from last night?"

Suddenly, she felt the weight of heavy golden gems pinning her to the ground. Rather belatedly, she wondered if she couldn't have scooted back a few feet before she broached the subject. After a moment, as if he found—or didn't find, what he was looking for, she felt the pressure of his intense gaze wane.

If she didn't know better, she could have sworn the slight edge laced in his perfectly even voice was humor.

"Jasmines. I remember the smell of Jasmines. Much like-- " Kaoru grimaced—there definitely was amusement— "the way you smell."

Kaoru inwardly recoiled. The lovely purple flowers had been her favorite essence in her scented baths back at the temple, yet she could not believe that he could decipher that smell from the recent metallic stench of blood, and the layers of earthy scents she had acquired from her travels. Blinking rapidly, she willed the rising blood to her cheeks to rush back down where it came from. Clearing her throat noisily, she quickly continued.

"Do you remember anything that was said?"

"No."

There was nothing quite like a good and effective 'no' to kill a conversation, Kaoru decided. Nodding to herself, she rose, returning to her previously abandoned perch several paces away from the man. If he didn't remember that he was less than pleased to have her save him, far be it from her to remind him.

The sound of a rumbling stomach, soft and gurgling pervaded the air. Rather mournfully, Kaoru patted the empty contraption in sympathy; a pained and embarrassed look crossing her features when the warrior raised a brow.

"I haven't had much to eat." She explained needlessly. When the warrior made no response, she continued conversationally. "I do however, have a bit of money—it should be enough for a brief stay at the next town for the both of us."

The man regarded Kaoru with an appraising look. "Where is it that you plan to go?"

"For the moment, just reaching the next town; we can part ways once we're there."

"Where do you plan to go afterwards?"

Kaoru turned to the man with guarded expression. "I'm quite sure it's none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because," Kaoru said incredulously, biting the word with far more force than necessary to get her point across. "I don't know you at all. I don't even know your name! You could be a mass murderer for all I know."

The man blinked at her, the annoying tinge of male pleasure creeping back into the hard lines of his lips. "Well I'm certainly not going to tell you now."

Kaoru sighed rubbing her temples. "All the better," she quipped. "You probably are a mass murderer. Besides, I can always make one up for you."

Looking to the sky, Kaoru tried to determine how much time had passed since she had woken up. Turning back to the man who was patiently watching her antics with steady golden eyes, she said with some resignation.

"We're going to have to get going—I don't think I can tolerate another night out in the middle of the field with no food. And you certainly aren't going to get better on an empty stomach."

Kenshin nodded, the ruby red strands of his hair flickering with the motion. Reaching out a placating hand in her direction, he raised his brow when she hesitated.

"You certainly don't expect me to stand up by myself do you?"

Kaoru bit her lip, vaguely wondering if patients were supposed to be so troublesome. It didn't help that he was so distractingly handsome. In all the drawings back at the temple, warriors were all portrayed as impossibly unattractive barbarians. And while the invaders had done the drawings justice, the man sitting so benignly before her begged to differ on the matter.

Kenshin Himura watched curiously as the girl walked towards him, her movements stiff and awkward—as if it pained her greatly to come close to him; then just as abruptly she whipped around, marching off in the opposite direction. Kenshin let his outstretched hand drop to his side wondering what the woman was up to.

He watched her gather up her belongings, bits and parts of packaging, crudely wrapped. When she came toward him a second time, it was to take back the coarse cloth covering his torso. In return she handed him his clothes, crumpled, but dry.

When he gave her a questioning look, he was infinitely amused at the color sweeping rapidly into her face.

"It was wet." The girl said, defenses railed up to its maximum height.

Kenshin merely smiled.

By the time Kenshin was leaning heavily upon the girl's slight figure, fully dressed, and she had satisfactorily bundled up her belongings—the sun was already well in the sky, dutifully shining upon the two figures trudging towards the closest village; which in the young priestess' unvoiced opinion, couldn't be close enough.

Off in the distance, a pale hand lowered. "Do you think he will succeed?"

A broad shoulder rose and fell. "He knows the consequences should he fail."


	4. His name is Kenshin

_Had I known his name, and what he stood for…_

_Would it have made a difference?_

Kaoru grunted. The feeling in her legs had long been lost as she staggered under the weight of the man who had one arm slung heavily over her shoulders. The cool night air bit at edges of her sun burnt cheeks. It was an interesting mixture against the soft warm breaths brushing against her neck.

"We're almost there." Kaoru murmured, more to reassure herself than the man besides her. "See those lights there? It's not so far away."

The warrior said nothing. Whether from exhaustion or annoyance—it was difficult to tell.

Kaoru focused on the lights in the distance. It gleamed dully against the brilliance of the star lit sky, promising food and shelter. Kaoru tried in vain to wet her lips. It felt as if the whole summer desert had decided to take residence there.

"You should leave me." The voice was dark and husky, sending unfamiliar jitters through the young priestess.

Kaoru started, flicking annoyed eyes towards the region of the man's face.

"Don't be ridiculous. I said we're almost there."

Silence hung in the air for several seconds as Kaoru felt the weight of the man's scrutiny. She was sure that his expression would be in the nature of "unreadable" if she were to look up, so she didn't bother with the effort. Nevertheless, Kaoru couldn't help but feel as if she were being weighed on some invisible scale.

Then just as suddenly, when she was sure he was just going to settle for skewering her to death with his devastating eyes—the warrior mummers even more softly,

"I didn't ask for your help."

Kaoru sighed, her legs suddenly feeling ten times heavier. Why was it that someone couldn't just try a simple 'thank you?' Was it too much to ask for? And really, what was she to say to that?

Perhaps a cutting 'I know.' or a sarcastic 'Sure, next time I'll ask your water bloated body before I help. If I don't find any notes expressly demanding to be saved, I'll just pretend I didn't see anything. I'll even re-arrange the plants as to better hide your carcass so that no one else will make the same mistake.'

In the end Kaoru decided that the latter would take too much breath and settled instead, for a disgruntled "You're wasting my precious saliva."

It seemed to startle the man into another bout of silence, and he remained that way until the dusty outer roads gave way to the smoother roads of a small village.

* * *

Kaoru rapped her knuckles soundly on a wooden door. The word 'inn' was almost completely faded from the sign tacked to the front. The archway was rusted and the surface had splintered from age. 'Or perhaps it wasn't age,' the priestess thought darkly. Midnight colored eyes swept the streets looking for signs of ravage, but it was difficult to tell whether poverty or warriors befell this place.

The door swung open revealing a delicate looking woman. She was dressed in faded garments; the thread bare material neatly wrapped around her body. Kaoru bowed awkwardly, her left hand making the familiar greetings of a high priestess. The woman seemed surprised, but bowed respectfully in return.

"I'm terribly sorry." The woman began. "It is not in our custom to turn away those of the elite temples, but there isn't much to go around. I'm afraid I cannot extend my hospitalities."

Kaoru smiled tightly. There was a time, not so long ago, when the presence of a priestess in any village was of the highest honor. To turn one away was unspeakably disgraceful. But then again, survival was probably universally more important than decorum.

The young priestess shook her head lightly. "I am not asking for your hospitality. I am a paying customer."

The woman blinked, her gaze shifting from Kaoru's face to linger on the form of the taller man in Kaoru's arms. Catching herself, the woman nodded quickly. "Please come in priestess, you are most welcome."

Tugging lightly on the warrior's sleeve, the pair followed the woman through the dimly lit inn. Their hostess slid open a paper lined door to reveal a small sleeping cot. Next to it was a simple table, upon which, a dying oil lamp gave the last of its strength to light the room.

"Dinner comes with the room. I will bring it to you shortly."

Kaoru frowned, looking towards the woman. "But, there's only one cot."

The woman looked back at her without much sympathy. "You only paid for one room."

With Kaoru gaping something akin to a deeply affronted fish, the hostess turned on her white socked heel and departed from their presence.

"Pleasant woman, that one." The warrior remarked dryly as he watched Kaoru try to rearrange her features back to the region of normal.

"What, does that mean I only get one dinner?" Kaoru muttered irritably.

"If you do, I still want some."

Kaoru turned to the man standing besides her, not entirely sure what her reaction should be. While she was certain that she could muster something more appealing than dumbfounded, no other emotion rushed to the forefront. Was the man teasing her?

"Are you teasingme?" There, not so hard. When in doubt, speak your mind.

He looked down at her, one side of his mouth tilted in a boyish smirk.

"No. I'm hungry."

Kaoru swallowed uncomfortably, sure that her heart had done something that suspiciously resembled a skip. It was either that, or she was due for a heart problem in the very near future. She wished someone had warned her about the charms of men. A girl might reconsider jumping headlong into a career of priestess-hood for a face like his.

She looked back into his hooded eyes, scowling at man's raw sensuality. It should be a crime that he was so beautiful.

"You can have some, if I get the cot." She offered, pulling him into the room.

He raised a brow. Kaoru wished she could raise hers half as well as him.

"But I'm injured remember?"

Kaoru pointed to her own aching feet. "So am I."

The man narrowed his eyes looking down where she had pointed. Kaoru felt a strange giddiness wash over her at his concern. Waving her hand expansively she muttered a quick, "Nothing a good night of rest won't cure."

Helping him into a sitting position, the priestess righted herself, stretching to relieve the tension in her muscles.

Setting her things down around the edges of the small table, Kaoru let her eyes trail around the room. Briefly she wondered if there was a place to wash up. Momentarily, there were two things that she would consider killing for: one was a decent meal- the second was a hot bath. Since the first was due at any moment, it was only logical to inquire about the second.

"I'm going to go look for a bathhouse. Would you like me to bring in a basin for you to wash up?"

He nodded. Kaoru flashed a wry smile and padded to the door. "I'll be back."

Stepping out into the sparsely furnished hallway, Kaoru slid the door gently behind her. At the previous inn, the bath-houses were located in the back of the building. Remembering this, the priestess turned down the hall to her left, away from the corridor she had entered earlier.

The layout of the place was actually quite simple, the long corridors joined together to form a large rectangle. Rounding the next hallway, the young woman spied an entrance that wasn't lined with paper. If the steady steam that seeped beneath the door was any indication, this was probably the illusive bathhouse.

Kaoru almost leaped with excitement. The anticipation of sitting in water above room temperature was heaven in the form of a gigantic basin. Life really was about the simple luxuries.

Stepping inside, the priestess was pleasantly surprised to find the women's washroom empty. Quickly divesting herself of her soiled clothes, Kaoru stepped into the steamy water letting the heat slowly melt away the aching tension in her muscles.

Sighing happily, she let herself slide under water, her dark silken hair fanning out like an exotic mermaid.

Resurfacing, Kaoru brushed back the long strands away from her eyes. Turning casually towards the door as she heard it open, her large blue eyes widened with a mixture of confusion and horror. The latter was growing at an exponential rate.

In strolled two men, no doubt other guests of the inn. They were chatting amiably among themselves, a towel wrapped around their lower regions. Kaoru quickly diverted her eyes. Their tops were expectantly unclothed.

Kaoru slid lower under water, her cheeks flaming.

Elydis forbid, was she in the _men's_ washroom?

She ransacked her brain. Was there another bathhouse? Had she grossly missed the one designated for women?

Dark blue eyes darted around the room as she tried valiantly to suppress the rising hysteria bubbling in the region of her chest. Her incredibly naked, exposed, unclothed chest.

Kaoru sank a few inches lower.

Why in all that was holy didn't she think to bring a towel?

She highly doubted that she could make a mad dash for the door without being noticed, followed, or gawked at.

Her heart pounded harder. This was it. She was going to die of hyperventilation.

The men entered the large basin without paying much attention to her.

Kaoru attempted to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. If things went well, perhaps the men would just stay on the other side of the washtub and leave without incident once they were done. In the meantime she would just sit here patiently, silent as stone until they left.

One of the two men turned his eyes towards her half submerged head. Nudging the other man, he cocked his own head in her direction, a smarmy look in his eyes.

Kaoru narrowed her lashes.

The other man smiled, no less reassuringly.

Kaoru swallowed. Maybe she could scream.

The problem was of course, would anyone come to help a gargantuan idiot that paraded herself naked in the men's washing chambers? Well, not parading perhaps. But, it was almost like she was asking for it.

"Hello lovely. Are you here by yourself?"

Kaoru kept silent looking past him.

"Hey missy, my friend's talking to you."

Kaoru jerked away from the hand that reached to wrap around her slender shoulders.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Aw, don't be so unfriendly miss. We can show a beautiful girl like you a real good time."

"I don't think so"

The man smirked, nudging his friend in the same way that Kaoru was beginning to find exceedingly annoying. If there were any reasons why Elydis kept a strict policy against men, this was probably a good indication why.

"Our little whore doesn't think we're good enough for her. What do you say to that?"

A silver blade suddenly gleamed wickedly at the man's throat, followed by a purring soft voice.

"I'd say she's right. Why don't you apologize to the lady for your mistake?"

Kaoru jerked her head around, looking up to find a stunning view of a warrior standing bare-chested, holding a finely crafted blade. His flaming red hair spilled around his body, throwing dark shadows across the gleaming gold of his eyes. In all objective respects, he was a fantastic specimen of a man.

A slight flick of the blade drew an immediate.

"I—I'm sorry miss. It was our mistake. P-Please forgive us."

Kaoru nodded numbly, watching warily as the two men cautiously edged away from pointed weapon. They scrambled over the side of the basin and out the door without further incident.

"Thank you."

The man shrugged.

"You were taking too long."

He stepped into the water, biting his teeth as it seeped towards his tender wounds.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru squeaked. Her voice had locked somewhere between complete silence and a screech. Was it too much to hope for that he would turn around and walk out the door? It was what a decent gentleman would do. While he was certainly no gentleman, as of tonight he was her hero. Didn't that count for something?

The man flicked amused eyes towards her.

"I'm washing myself. Care to help?"

Kaoru blushed furiously. "No."

"Pity."

Kaoru turned her back resolutely from him. She was suddenly gripped by an insane urge to submerge herself beneath the water, possibly forever.

"You know," Kaoru stiffened at the man's voice. "The lady's washroom is on the other side."

Kaoru vaguely wondered if any priestess had the powers to open up the earth. At the moment, she would have gladly traded her skill in medicine for a lifetime of escape from mortifying moments.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She was not particularly pleased by the soft chuckles radiating like little pinpoints of bonus humiliation points.

* * *

Two meals were waiting for them back in their room. Kaoru sat down gratefully and tried avoiding all eye contact with the warrior sitting across from her. She picked up her bowl of rice and worked at it with a single minded intent that would have impressed any trainer of the sport profession.

The man sitting cross-legged in front of her picked up his soup bowl with one hand and drank it slowly.

"You seem better." Kaoru ventured, offering a faint smile. There seemed little point in avoiding him forever.

He merely looked up at her over his meal. "Yes, I seemed to have recovered quicker than usual."

Kaoru cleared her throat. "You should be nearly well by the morning."

Silence.

"So what's your name?"

The man cocked his head to one side. "I thought you said I was a mass murderer."

"Mass murderer's have names too."

He was oddly silent for a moment, giving her an appraising look that was gone before she could analyze it further.

"It's Kenshin."

"Kenshin." Kaoru tested the name. "It suits you."

No response.

"Don't you want my name?"

"If you must."

Kaoru shot an annoyed look at him.

"It's Kaoru."

"It suits you." He returned easily, finishing his meal.

Sitting back with one leg propped up for support, Kenshin tilted his head at the woman.

"So where are you headed Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked at the man for a moment before trying to focus on something remotely interesting in the room. She was stalling for time, wondering how much she could tell him. Elydis was attacked by warriors, and well—he was a warrior. While his body had had not been near the shrine, was it really safe to tell him where she was from? She didn't even know which side of the war he was on.

On the other hand, she did save his life. He probably owed her a favor even if he was an enemy.

Kaoru looked back towards him

Unless of course, he was one of those "blindly dedicated to his cause" types.

"I'm headed towards Toyko, my father has a dojo there."

That much wasn't a lie. She just didn't have to tell him why she was going there.

"What are you doing so far away from home?"

"It hasn't been home for a while. It's been years since I've visited. I'm just escaping the war I guess."

Kaoru wanted to pat herself on the back for her wonderfully generic responses. In these days, it wasn't uncommon for people to leave behind their homes in search of villages un-ravaged by battle.

"I see."

Kaoru picked at the kernels of rice stuck to the bottom of her bowl. Curiosity burned at her to ask him more about himself, but she hesitated. Somehow, she was inexplicably afraid of what he might have to say. It shouldn't matter to her one way or the other which side of the war he was on, and whether he had anything to do with the butchering of her home.

But it did matter.

She wanted so badly for him not to be involved.

"Why were you in the river Kenshin? Where were you headed?"

The man looked at her, and Kaoru imagined his eyes seem to grow slightly colder. It was strange that such a fiery molten color could be so chilling.

"I was headed to meet with my commanding officer. I was in the river because I wanted to die."

Kaoru started, caught between a mixture of empathy and alarm. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"_Why did you save me?"_

Kaoru frowned, remembering what he had said during his fever. It left her unsettled, and more confused than before. At the very least, she was sure that he wasn't lying. But what would drive a man such as him to become… well, suicidal?

"Where was your commanding officer?"

Kenshin seemed to pause for a moment, and then he said without hesitation the words Kaoru dreaded the most.

"A small mountain shrine."

Kaoru paled visibly.

Kenshin studied her reaction, but did not break his gaze.

"Where?" Her words sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"The temple of the Eledi… Elydis."

_Elydis._

There it was.

Kaoru shut her eyes painfully. She probably shouldn't have let on that it bothered her, but there was no stopping the flood of emotions racking her body. The terrible screams, Megumi's pale white face as she tried to save her underlings. Megumi Eledi—she would never see the older priestess again.

Kaoru blinked hard, trying to stem the flood of tears.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was soft, incredibly sensuous; almost like he actually cared. As if he wasn't a murderer like the rest of them. The irony was beautiful. Hadn't she accused him of being one?

Kaoru looked up, attempting a bitter smile. Her heart was sinking towards her feet—no, it was free falling towards a place she could not save it from.

Here before her sat the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Moments before she had deemed him a hero, saving her from unspeakable shame—and all this time, he really was the enemy. He may not have been present, but it was his squadron that had ransacked her home.

And here she was, sharing a meal with the very man who would have sought to slaughter her and her sisters had he the chance.

Her mind was reeling, but on the outside Kaoru managed a hoarse reply. One that wouldn't give him reason to finish what his faction had failed to do.

"Forgive me. I had always loved that place since I was a girl. It was a sister shrine to mine. I had friends there."

Kenshin nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, so am I."

Kaoru wiped a stray tear from her cheek before turning away. It didn't matter, she told herself. She would be gone in the morning, and she would never see him again.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." Kaoru picked up their emptied trays and set it outside the door.

Laying down on the floor with her back to the warrior, Kaoru shut her eyes and attempted to sleep.

Kenshin Himura watched the back of the young girl silently through the strands of his blood red hair. His expression was unreadable. Standing with feral grace, he walked over to the girl and laid a spare blanket over her.

Blowing out the light, he closed his own eyes, and waited for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Whew! After a whole year I've finally posted again. Apologies for those of you, who waited so long for this update. Hopefully it was worth it? . As a bonus, I've decided to do something out of the ordinary. Answer your _lovely_ reviews! (the ones with questions) To the ones without questions, I want you to know I adore your support. ) It was my goal to keep writing this story as long as there was even one person out there that enjoyed it. You guys have no idea how much your reviews encourage me to write.

**Chibi-san: **Excellent questions! But I guess you'll just have to find out won't you? Muhahha. ahem As for particular religions—I kinda just made one up for the sake of the story.

**Rayne: **Aww.. thanks for breaking the 50th review. I broke the 40th on yours! D Your story is fantastic (I recommend everyone to read it) And of course I'd tell you the whole story plot if you wanted to hear it. The only problem is… you don't. T.T

**LadyofWolves:** This may come as a surprise, but I was actually quite alarmed. Rayne was reading up on my reviews and waved me over. I only skimmed the first line and had a small heart attack about your cousin. Yeah… gullible, that's me. On the same (somewhat twisted) note; I was flattered you composed the death of your cousin to spur me to write. Nothing like the threat of mortality to get those creative juices going.

**Felix02:** O.O Really? sobs You're too kind. I was starting to loose faith in this story, but I'm so glad you appreciate this style. It's a bit slow, but I promise you it will pick up quickly.

**Drawkcab: **Gosh—I really hoped you haven't died. Yes, I realize it's been a year, but better late than never right? Heh heh.

**Kean: **Yes, I do love my ambiguous endings. (probably unfortunately for you guys) As for their age, I'd say you've got it right on the money. And thanks muchos for the compliment, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**Lanse:** here here! I personally love comedy too much to completely forgo it. Even in dark, depressing stories. Btw, wat's up with your stories? Haven't seen them coming for a while? I really want to thank you for sticking by my writing and your thoughtful reviews.

**  
kimi.the.water.spirit: **I know you didn't have any questions, but I still wanted to thank you for your faithful reviews. ) I'm flattered you put me on your favored list for this story as well as TAoMC.

**Reignashii:  **Your name rolls right of the tongue. Nice. And yes, it does stink of a set-up doesn't it? Poor Kaoru. (

**Kawaii-mei and goldmund: **All I can say is.. you will find out….eventually…

**Mukyuu: **Nope.. its not Hiko. And that's all I'm going to say.

**Starknight: **Thank you for that wonderful critique. Any and all helpful comments are welcomed. I actually do a vague outline for all my stories so I don't forget them. I actually have another one lined up, but one thing at a time ne? (aka. It's still half-baked.)

Also many thanks to: **Fashionista, Kitsune Kida, Sapphire Lupe, Dreycy-chan, Loviegurlie, enchantedsleeper, Brittanie love, Jisusaken, Bradybunch4529, Nekosuki, Ruronichik13, Rose, Risachi, Nadia, Scythe195, Seriah Black, jezebel, Prince Aoshi, Seikkyokuka, Happy Vampire, Chibibren, Insane-Bankotsu-fan, steph, Andrina, angelstarhikaru, jessa, **for their wonderful comments. (Hope I didn't miss anyone.)

. Until next time, happy readings!


	5. Captured

_The night darkens, the moon fades away…_

_And in that piercing moment, I wonder if you'll stay._

Kaoru blew on her hands, rubbing the frozen digits furiously against the heat of her mouth. She was shaking, and it wasn't only from the cold. The road stretched long and dark, the bright moon casting shifting shadows. Somewhere in the back of her mind a nagging voice warned that traveling alone in the dead of the night was unsafe. Kaoru brushed that thought aside with almost hysterical laughter.

There was no where safe for a priestess without a temple. It was like a being a warrior without a cause. It certainly wasn't going to be any safer in a room with a man who wanted her dead.

Kaoru walked faster, the rough ground digging into her threadbare shoes. If she turned back now, she would lose her courage to continue alone. Kenshin had asked her early on where she was headed, and for half a heartbeat Kaoru thought that he might have joined her. Part of her, even now, was convinced that he would help her if she asked him. He would travel with her and keep her safe. Kaoru bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

_You're a fool._ She reprimanded herself harshly. Were the priestess' of Elydis so weak minded? Megumi Eledi would have clobbered her with some heavy illuminated scroll and called her "stupid."

And she was stupid.

If she had any sense of survival, she might have left the warrior to fend for himself at the inn. It wasn't her problem if he couldn't pay. Elydis only knew how little of her resources were left to her. But old habits died hard. She had crept out of the inn, but not before leaving enough money to cover both the expenses of Kenshin and herself. She had even left a little extra so Kenshin could afford food in the morning.

Kaoru sighed miserably. Perhaps, when she died, some deity would remember her kindness.

Kaoru stopped at an intersection where the road forked in two directions. Squinting, she rubbed ineffectually at the weathered sign. The darkness did not help her read the faded scratches in the wood any better. It would be just like her to be lost when she needed to find her way desperately.

Kaoru felt along the grooves, tracing the edges as if she were writing the letter herself. _North._ She decided.

Unfortunately for her, she needed to go east.

She traced the bottom of the sign, but it was too scratched out for her to feel what character was carved into the wood.

_Wonderful_.

Kaoru chewed on the insides of her lip, pondering. The road would most likely take her east, since it curved nicely away from the other, though it would be impossible for her to make sure until the sun was well into the sky.

Kaoru decided to take her chances. If she were heading in the general direction, she could always adjust her route later.

Something pricked at her senses, making her hair rise on end. Whipping her head around, Kaoru flitted large blue eyes across the road behind her. But it was as barren as when she had first left it. The shadows shifting dutifully, cast from the bark of the surrounding trees.

_Strange_. Kaoru peered uselessly into the night. It suddenly occurred to her how convenient it would be for someone to hide within the darkness. _It's nothing. You're being silly._

Yet Kaoru could not shake the feeling of being watched.

She picked a road, and ran

* * *

Kenshin Himura fixed golden eyes upon the empty mattress. The only indication that it had been slept on was the shallow indent in the center. The covers had been neatly folded and placed almost reverently at the foot of the bed. Even in a hurry, the priestess made sure to clean up after herself. Kenshin smiled wryly. If half of the soldiers he had worked with had such meticulous discipline, he would have had a much finer squadron. 

He scanned the rest of the room, his sharp eyes missing nothing. The glint of copper caught his attention and his eyes rested on the small coins that Kaoru had left at the edge of the table. He looked at it for a long time. Reaching out his hand, he picked one up, long fingers caressing the round metal.

_She paid for me._

His golden eyes gleamed in the darkness—reflecting the dim cast of bronze that caught in the moonlight. It occurred to him that he was surprised. 'Fool'—a part of him condemned. If the girl knew what was good for her, she should have taken what little she had with her. 'Admirable' – another part whispered. Such selflessness was rare in a person, and nearly extinct during a war.

Kenshin rose, the thin waif-like blanket falling away from him as he padded to the window. Looking out the through the darkness of the night, he watched as his breath gently fogged against the window. A dull throb pulsated against his side, a brief reminder of the wound he had incurred. It was healing much faster than usual.

Kenshin rubbed the wound thoughtfully, vaguely remembering a warm sensation as the girl had hovered over him. This, he surmised was probably a part of the mythical powers that the villagers whispered were a part of Elydis. He had been tersely debriefed about the legendary rumors that surrounded the illustrious place.

He hadn't truly believed his commanders when they told him, but neither had it been his place to judge his commander's beliefs.

Kenshin frowned. The girl had claimed she was from a neighboring shrine—but he had seen through that lie all too easily. As he understood it, a priestess rarely left her shrine once she was officially pledged for life. It was up to whomever that wanted to see them, to travel to the remote locations in which the temples were nestled. She was, no doubt, a priestess from the very place that she claimed to have only vague relations to.

Despite himself, he wondered where the priestess was now. It was unsafe to travel alone at night.

Kenshin turned back from the window, casting a hard glance at the door. Clearly the girl did not want him to accompany her, and it was probably better that he didn't follow. Padding over to his mattress, he settled back down in his bedding.

Kenshin laid awake staring at the ceiling, his expression unreadable.

The priestess had little chance of going wherever it was that she was going unmolested. There was a good chance that she would be robbed. There was a better chance that she would be captured and sold as a bed slave. At worst, she would be killed.

And as callous as it sounded, if the rumors about Elydis were remotely true—it was probably better that the priestess should die.

With that despairing thought, Kenshin Himura turned his back against the door, close his eyes, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kaoru resisted the urge to panic. Priestesses were supposed to be calm and poised. 'Calm and poised.' She whispered to herself uselessly as she continued to run through the darkness. It was ridiculous; she didn't even really know what she was running from. There were moments in which she thought she had heard something running behind her—but it could just as well been her imagination.

Kaoru did not have the courage to find out which it was.

Hurrying across the beaten road she stumbled across a root that jutted out against the earth. With a cry, she held out her hands to shield her face as she fell forward onto the ground—pain shooting through her.

Kaoru laid across the dry cracked earth, breathing harshly. Her ragged breaths sounded painfully loud in her own ears as she half expected someone to come out behind her and grab her.

She forced a calm she didn't feel to clear her mind, and she pushed herself back up.

"This is what you get for being stupid." She said out loud, as if daring something to come forth from the darkness to contradict her.

She let out a breath of relief when nothing did.

Slowly, Kaoru got to her feet, and started forward.

This time, she pretended she didn't feel the prickly sensation against the back of her neck that signified she was not alone.

And though the darkness—a man with blue eyes watched her.

* * *

It was midmorning when Kaoru chanced upon someone.

She was a small child crying pitifully against the side of the road. Kaoru walked forwards, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

The little girl started, casting baleful tear filled eyes towards her. Kaoru smiled down gently at the child.

"Where are your parents ?"

The girl burst into a fresh bout of tears, burying her face into her hands.

"They're gone. They took them. I want them back." She sobbed, rubbing boney arms against her youthful face. Sympathy twisted in Kaoru's gut as she squatted down with the girl. Taking her hands in hers, she brushed a hand gently against the sides of the child's face.

"Who took them?" Kaoru prodded gently. The priestess realized there was little that she could do to help the child even if the child did know, but felt compelled to ask regardless. Perhaps the girl would travel with her to the next village. Surely the child could find work as a seamstress' apprentice. It would be a better fare than being alone so young.

"These bad men."

Kaoru nodded. "But you're not alone now. I'm here."

The child only served to wail louder, flinging herself into Kaoru's arms. Her grip was surprisingly strong for a small child and her dust matted hair filled Kaoru's vision as the child squeezed her.

"I'm really sorry." The child whispered, clutching desperately to Kaoru.

It was on Kaoru's lips to say "What for?" when she was roughly grabbed from behind. Thick fingers burrowed into her hair, as her head was roughly wrenched backwards. Crying out in pain, Kaoru tried to slam her elbows backwards into the man to no avail.

_Oh, Elydis, the child!_ Kaoru thought desperately, forcing her eyes to open and focus on the little girl.

She stood there, that bed ragged, half starved child. It took Kaoru a moment too late to realize that she was standing there completely unharmed around a group of men. There were five of them, standing in a loose circle, and one was patting her head approvingly as he tossed her a coin.

Kaoru watched in disbelief as the little girl quickly snatched up the coin. Casting Kaoru another baleful glance, she turned around and ran away, as fast as her little legs would carry her.

It was only then that Kaoru understood. The girl was in trouble, but not the way Kaoru thought she was. The men had paid her to stand there to lure unsuspecting wanderers. The girl was not mourning her parents, she was trying to earn some money. The child had grabbed her, distracting and filling her vision, so that Kaoru would not see anyone approaching them. Her wailing had only ensured that Kaoru would not hear the advancing group of men until it was too late.

Kaoru suppressed a shuddering fear creeping up her spine as memories of another man whom had grabbed her at Elydis surged to the forefront. The disgusting smell of urine clung to the man behind her, as surely as the man she had encountered at the temple. It was all Kaoru could do not to scream in fear as she was wrenched forcefully to her feet.

Except this time, she thought with mounting terror, there was no one to save her.

"Let go of me." She demanded, knowing full well that her protests were useless.

One of the men stepped forward, a lecherous look smeared across his features. The harsh crook of his nose indicated that it was probably broken more than once. An ugly scar crisscrossing across his face did nothing to improve his features. Kaoru cringed back from him, bracing herself as he stepped close enough to kiss her.

Then he backhanded her soundly across the cheek. Kaoru's entire body jerked to one side as her face followed the direction of the blow. Gasping in pain as her teeth bit down viciously against the inside of her mouth, Kaoru realized in horror that tears were flowing down her cheeks. The salty clear liquid mingled with the heady red of the blood that was flowing from her mouth.

"Shut up wench." He said cruelly. "That was a warning. The next time you squeal—I'll smash your face in."

Kaoru resisted the urge to glare at the man, instead she hung her head, throwing her eyes into the shadow of her bangs. She was shaking, and trying valiantly to stem the flow of tears that wouldn't stop.

"So? How much do you think she'll go for?" The man announced behind her, perversely enjoying Kaoru's shudder of fear.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" The other man snarled. "She's not for you."

The man rolled his eyes. "We could just sell her off without telling the boss ma--"

It was all he could do to finish his sentence before a hand flew by Kaoru's face, inches from her cheek, and smashed into the side of the man who was holding her. He let out a slew of curses as he jerked backwards in pain, and suddenly Kaoru was free.

She leapt to her feet and ran.

Kaoru took three steps before another thug caught her by the wrist, yanked her back, and threw her to the ground. Kaoru landed with bone jarring force, her shoulder slamming into the ground.

In the background she heard the crooked nose man roar that the next time the other thought of betraying their boss, he would get worse.

Someone kicked Kaoru soundly in the ribs, and Kaoru whimpered in pain. The bits of rock and dirt scrapped against the side of her face as she tried to muffle her sobs.

"Get up." Someone told her, just as another wretched her up by the front of her skirts.

Shoving her forward, he barked. "Start walking."

Kaoru looked ahead, swiping her tears furiously away as she took a shaking step forward.

It was late in the evening when they finally allowed her to stop.

Kaoru collapsed against the ground, parched—and starving.

They had blind folded her somewhere along the way, and her feet ached from stumbling into unseen perils in a less worn road. The men did not seem to care on way or the other if she walked herself into some tree. In fact, they found it amusing.

Someone roughly pulled the blindfold off of her, and Kaoru squinted in the dwindling light of the day. Her eyes blinked rapidly, attempting to focus.

"Hello pet."

An incredibly tall man stood before her, his hair arranged in a peculiar fashion. It was cut short, and sticking haphazardly from the red slash of his bandana. He glanced at the side of Kaoru's lip, which had erupted in a crescendo of color.

"I'm sorry if they hurt you."

The priestess of Elydis couldn't seem to comprehend.

"Who are you?" She demanded, more angry now, than afraid.

The man smiled crookedly at her, his amiability no more reassuring than the cruelty she had been subjected to at the hands of her kidnappers.

"The name's Sagara."

"Let me go."

He shook his head at her, smiling almost apologetically.

"Sorry pet, we've been hired to escort you to our client."

"You're client?" The priestess exclaimed, outraged. "I am not a stack of potatoes to be sold and bought."

"No." He agreed. "If you were a sack of potatoes, we'd keep you for ourselves to eat."

He nodded towards the group of his men.

"Not that they haven't wanted to eat you as you are now."

Kaoru instinctively shrank back in disgust.

"No—don't worry. I've no intention of feeding you to them. They can find their pleasures elsewhere."

"Who is your boss?" Kaoru demanded, eager to steer the conversation away from where it was headed.

The man leaned forward, tapping Kaoru on the nose as if she were an errant child, instead of the man's prisoner.

"Come now, do you really think that I would sell my boss out? That wouldn't make me a very good thug."

" 'Good' and 'thug' shouldn't be allowed to be spoken in the same sentence." Kaoru bit out, realizing belatedly that she had probably just earned herself yet another sound beating.

To her surprise the man merely laughed. It was cold, and without much feeling—but he did not look as if he was going to lash out and strike her.

"No, I suppose not." He said dryly.

He tossed her a thick, coarse blanket. Kaoru stared down at the piece of bedding warily, flicking her eyes up to him in question.

"If I were you." He said dispassionately. "I would stay close to me."

Kaoru recoiled.

Sanosuke Sagara tilted his head at her.

"While I can see how much that prospect pleases you, I for one will not molest you in the middle of the night. The other men are not so accommodating."

Kaoru didn't say anything, as she watched the man walk away to tend to the horses she did not realize he had.

Clutching the blanket around her, Kaoru stared morosely into the darkening night, wondering whom it was that wanted to see her so badly that he was willing to hire thugs to kidnap her for the meeting.

In her mind, a vision of a red headed warrior floated in her memory and she cursed herself thrice. Once for leaving Kenshin to travel alone, once more for being so stupidly gullible, and another time for everything else that was wrong in her life. Not the least of which, was thinking of the man that had been indirectly responsible for her sisters' lives. The very same man that probably wanted her own life, if she gave him half the chance.

Yet despite herself, the last image Kaoru remembered when darkness finally claimed her—was a vision of golden eyes that had glared contemptuously at the men whom had advanced on her in the bathhouse.

And for some strange reason, it comforted her.

* * *

Two updates in one day-- that's got to be some kind of record. So do me a favor and drop me a lovely review to let me know what you think yes? I started a lighter piece as well for those who love humor. I would appreciate any feedback you have on either work, afterall every author loves a good audience. It's our secret inspiration. Since fanfiction does not allow me to thank ppl individually (rather stupid if you ask me) I guess I'll just have to say a quick 'thank you' to all my fans here. You know who you are, you crazy kids.

Li laine.


End file.
